


Contes de métal

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était une fois une lande grise, et un chevalier ; il était une fois le fée qui lui apparut, à la recherche de nouveaux amants pour distraire son immortalité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contes de métal

_A Maelweilh_

Il était une fois une lande grise, et un chevalier ; il était une fois le fée qui lui apparut, à la recherche de nouveaux amants pour distraire son immortalité.  
Il pleuvait, mais le fée n'était pas mouillé. Il semblait presque humain ; mais la richesse de ses habits, la finesse de ses traits, la pâleur de son teint et de ses yeux étaient celles d'un membre du Beau Peuple. Il sourit doucement, et le chevalier arrêta sa monture pour mettre pied à terre.  
Le fée l'invita, d'une voix douce, à le rejoindre ; et jamais, sans doute, il n'était aussi beau que dans ce premier moment où, les ébauches d'un autre monde à la splendeur irréelle s'esquissant derrière lui, ses yeux clairs étincelants comme deux soleils, il piégeait ses proies dans le filet de ses promesses.  
Le chevalier s'avança d'un pas, sa main gantée de fer se posant dans celle, blanche et fine, que lui tendait le fée. Il le tira à lui, étouffant son cri de surprise d'un baiser assez violent pour meurtrir ses lèvres ; et, d'un geste brutal, lui arracha le cœur. Le fée poussa un cri de douleur, tombant au sol. Le chevalier le regarda en silence, ses yeux gris brûlants et sans pitié.  
Puis, se détournant, il remonta sur son cheval et reprit sa route.

(Il faut savoir qu'un cœur est une chose précieuse qui ne se donne, hélas, que trop à la légère. Quiconque possède votre cœur possède aussi votre amour ; et la brûlure de la séparation perdure tant que s'absente l'être aimé. Le fée le savait ; mais perdre son cœur pour la première fois l'avait laissé faible comme un nouveau-né, et il ne put rattraper le chevalier cette fois-ci.)

La deuxième fois que le fée rencontra le chevalier, celui-ci combattait un dragon. Le reptile resplendissait de la splendeur d'une créature née des entrailles même de la terre ; ses yeux brillaient de toute l'ardeur d'un feu chthonien, ses crocs luisaient comme des diamants et des joyaux chatoyants s'éparsaient parmi ses écailles aux reflets noirs de jais. Ses gestes avaient la fluidité d'une danse ; l'arc gracieux de sa longue nuque épineuse, l'élégance d'une esquisse.  
Et cependant le fée le tua sans regret, car le chevalier était en train de perdre.  
Le chevalier le contempla en silence. Son bras pendait inerte à son côté. Du sang coulait entre les jointures du métal.  
\- Rends-moi mon cœur, demanda le fée d'une voix douce.  
Il s'était approché pour défaire l'armure du chevalier, mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'une main. Le fée aurait pu le contraindre, ou le soigner sans le toucher, ou tenter de le séduire à nouveau ; cependant il attendit.  
\- Non, refusa simplement le chevalier.  
\- Pourquoi ? cria le fée, sa voix chantante rendue stridente par la rage.  
Le chevalier se contenta de secouer la tête, ses yeux gris vides de pitié.  
Le fée supplia alors, puis menaça ; lui promit richesses, douceurs, jeunesse éternelle, s'auréolant de tout le charme terrible de sa race, déployant toute l'éloquence surnaturelle d'un fae ; mais, chaque fois, le chevalier refusa et, chaque fois, le fée ne l'en aima que davantage.  
Lorsque le matin vint, l'immobilisant d'un charme, il arracha le cœur du chevalier en retour. Ce dernier rit alors :  
\- Prends mon cœur si tu le souhaite ; il était déjà tiens ; qu'il soit entre tes mains ne changera rien.  
Le fée trembla, puis cracha, le traita de menteur et fuit.

La troisième fois qu'ils se revirent, le chevalier affrontait une bande de brigands. Les hommes étaient sales et farouches, leurs épées encore teintées du sang de leur dernières victimes.  
Le fée n'intervint pas cependant ; car le chevalier gagnait.  
Lorsque le chevalier acheva son dernier adversaire, le fée s'approcha.  
\- Tu m'aimes toujours ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
\- A jamais, répondit simplement le chevalier.  
\- Ne viendras-tu pas avec moi dans mon château ?  
\- Jamais.  
\- Pourquoi veux-tu me faire souffrir ? s'écria-t-il, se taisant abruptement lorsqu'il sentit le ton plaintif de sa voix.  
\- Je ne veux rien de toi, répondit le chevalier, ou alors je voudrais tout. Peut-être parce que tu es fée, je t'aime en monstre plutôt qu'en homme ; cependant je suis humain, et je vivrai en humain.  
Et le fée réalisa, chaque fragment de son être ressentant douloureusement la distance entre leurs deux corps, qu'il désirait maintenant plus l'homme que le cœur qu'on lui avait volé.  
\- Ne peux-tu pas au moins partager ma couche, ou même un baiser ? demanda-t-il une dernière fois, sa main se levant pour caresser la joue du chevalier.  
Celui-ci le retint d'un geste.  
\- Jamais, répéta-t-il d'une voix presque douce.  
Le fée secoua la tête et partit en silence.

La dernière fois que le fée vint trouver le chevalier, celui-ci faisait face à une armée de créatures monstrueuses ; licornes aux robes luisantes, manticores aux crocs acérés, griffons aux becs tranchants et autres faeries.  
Et le fée demeura immobile, car il s'agissait de son armée, et il attendait une réponse.  
\- Rejoins-moi, demanda-t-il une fois encore, sa voix douce et persuasive. Rejoins-moi parce que je t'aime, et que tu m'aimes ; parce que je te promets, sur tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux, sur ma parole de fée, sur mon honneur et mon amour, que je ne tenterai plus jamais de récupérer mon cœur ; parce que, sinon, mes armées ravageront le reste du pays.  
Le chevalier garda le silence ; ses yeux gris brillaient d'un mélange de haine, d'amour et de la volonté terrible qui, malgré le sang de ses blessures, le laissait encore tenir debout. Il fit un pas en avant et le fée attendit, terriblement pâle et terriblement beau dans son armure noire.  
Une main gantée de fer le tira vers le chevalier, les griffes de métal s'enfonçant dans la chitine ébène qui protégeait son bras avec un grincement aigu de carcasse maltraitée.  
Des lèvres brutales meurtrirent les siennes, douces comme un triomphe, et le fée sourit doucement.


End file.
